The rise of true hope
by Shadow.00.Exia
Summary: Auish: Robin is tired of being the Bat's shadow, so he breaks free and takes flight, and unknowingly takes the path to becomeing the becon of true hope. Bad sum I know, i have a better one in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first Young Justice story so please don't be too harsh with this, to give you the backdrop of this story I'm letting my Oc here explain the situation to each and everyone of you, oh Richard!**

**Richard: Ello, ello, it is so nice to be on this new story here, mainly because no person has done what we are going to do, well I shouldn't really be saying that for others have done something like this, we are just going a bit of a step forward then what had been written.**

**Now to the summary. He was angered, scared, dulled, and most of all, broken. He is a bird who fell when his supporter dropped him, but now it didn't matter, he doesn't care anymore, for now he is free, he shall become a hero that shall install the true emotion of hope to the world, for he is the the earths Bluelantern, its embodiment of hope, and Nightwing, earths personal Dark Knight and his will power strong enough to fully use his power.**

**Well, I hope you guys liked this summary, I know it my be a bore, but hey the story is planned out for the most part, so if this story gets enough favorites, fallows, and reviews, my creator shall continue this story, so please help us get this story up and running.**

**Now I'm off to go defend the magical land of women, food, drinks and equality, GO ROBOT UNICORN!**

**Me: Well that is a bit awkward now was it? Eh, now you heard what the guy said, skip the rest in black and get to the story why don't you, unless you like reading the rights thing. Also this shall be a bit AUish, there will be noticeable changes to the events of the time stream, but none that would affect it too much**

**Well here it goes, I don't, nor have I ever owned any of the DC thing, for if I did, Knightwing would of been the leader of the Justice league, and had gotten together with Supergirl, Batman would of broke down on his own moral and finally confess his love to Dianah, and John, from the Justice League show from yesteryear, would of been replaced by Hal Jordan, for he is my favorite Lantern.**

**Well that is out now here are the parts of speech for you guys.**

"I'm done being your sidekick" Talking

'_I can finally be free and take flight' thinking_

**(Search around back while I distract them) telepathic communication.**

_**(I am the almighty author)**_

"**Now entering Nightwing, A-01**

**Trust is shattered, but hope rise**

**Gotham, 2012, December 13 22:00**

He landed on top of the roof only a few short seconds after his mentor Batman landed on top of the building, Robin then heard the soft landing of the third member of their family, which everyone dubbed the Bat-clan. Robin at this time would of been laughing or congratulating his close friend Barbara Gordon.

But not this night, he gave a venomous stair towards Batman, sure they had their moments when they disagreed, and found a resolution. But this is the mission wear it finally toppled down on their relationship. "Dick you shouldn't have went after the man, you should've let me handle it." said Batman as he looked at the boy that he seen as a son.

"Batman, you know that I had everything covered, besides I took down the bad guy and not even got scratched , but yet you still act as if I done the most idiotic thing in my life!" yelled Robin as he stepped closer to batman, never flagging down from the stair the taller and much more seasoned crime fighter was giving to him.

"He had a gun Dick, you could've gotten hurt, or worse had he pulled it out and shot at you, you should've let me handle the situation." Said Batman as he looked down at Robin. Barbara stood to the side, watching everything from the ledge she sat at, she knew the two often argued nowadays, it all began when he was with the Young Justice team, a team that she herself would one day be in.

She knew Dick felt like he wanted as much respect as Batman, but now every time he tried to do something that would allow him to gain that respect, Batman would just berate him, and tell him of all the flaws he seen on Dicks part. This time though was more serious than the other times.

"You now what Bruce, I'm sick of this, you never give me the respect I deserve, you all ways berate me, and tell me every time to keep improving my self, while you go out and fight crime, and you know what, it is all a bunch of bull shit. See that signal out there, where is my signal, we have been partners for years Bruce, yet I haven't been once acknowledged by you, the police or even the criminals, they only see me as Batman's sidekick,."

"Richard settle down."

"Settle down?! SETTLE DOWN! Bruce I want to live my own life! I'm not that kid you took in from the circus anymore! I'm tired of this sidekick bull! I'm sixteen already, and nearing adulthood! I want my own signal in the sky!" he accusingly pointed at the bat symbol that lit up the sky. "Find yourself a new sidekick who's willing to prance around doing whatever it is you want because this one is DONE!" said Robin as he turned to leave.

Batman reached towards Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from going, "You aren't going Dick, you belong here, you are still part of this team." this was what finally made Robins mind snap. He turned abruptly and swung his right arm at Batman and made a connection to his face.

Batman staggered back a bit holding his face, while trying to reel in what just happened to Barbara tried to calm down Dick, but to no vale failed, he tore of his domino mask revealing his electric blue eyes to the world. as he dropped the mask he pulled out his grappling gun and turned to look at Barbara who was at Batman's side trying to help him recover from the blow.

He then jumped from the roof and swing from building to building, gaining distance from the building Batman was at. He needed a place to think as well so he stopped on top of a roof and jumped down next to the abandoned phone booth that housed the portal to Mt. Justice.

He entered the machine and put in the code needed for him to gain access to the mountain. On the other side of the portal was Superboy who was watching static once more on the tv, **"Now entering Robin, A-01" **Superboy looked at the entrance and seen Robin walkin, but not as his usual cheery self and in place of his domino mask was a pair of sunglasses.

It was times like these when Connor could tell something was bothering his friends he didn't know how to approach it. Robin came over to the couch and jumped from the back and landed beside him. "Mind if I change the channel, I need something to distract my mind. Connor handed him the remote and watched as Robin flipped through the channels.

Dick was flipping through the channels and then seen an old movie was playing so he stopped at it. He then got up from his seat and went to the kitchen to make himself some popcorn for the movie. It was at this time Megan entered the room to find Robin getting out a bowl of popcorn and a movie turned on.

"Hey Robin, what bring you over here?" she asked as she went to his side, "What happened to your mask?" Robin sighed and left Megan and took back his spot next to Conner and started to watch the movie in silence. Megan knew something was off with him, but she didn't want to intrude on him.

"When he wants to talk he'll talk." she whispered underneath her breath. as she took to the empty side next to Conner. During the movie's runtime Conner and Megan left to their rooms, getting there sleep for the night leaving Robin alone on the couch, who was still watching the movie.

**Three weeks later. Justice League space orbital.**

The feeling within the space station was tense, thick with anger and grievance, all this centered around the infamous Dark since the final confrontation between him and Robin, he thought himself deeper into his work, while Robin still resumed his civilian life normally. As well, Robin began to take in a leadership role when Kuldar left the team, and with him replacing Kuldar, the team became a beacon of hope for the next generation of heroes that is sure to come and installed hope to the places they left to help.

No one dared bring up the paper thin relationship between the two, for when Oliver did, he was sent to the infirmary wing of the station and commissioned a two month leave from duty. Even Superman, a person who thinks of Bruce as one of his closest friends didn't press the point further.

Then a window on the terminal opened up showing a grey life form wearing a blue version of the Green Lantern outfit. "Excuse me, but is mister Hal Jordan on board the station I'm a friend of his Saint Walker." the one on monitor duty was Batman, and looked at the grey man and simply nodded his head.

"Thank you sir, I shall be coming in, in a moment." the signal was then cut off and Batman began to type on the terminal. then he spoke on the inter come, "Hal, come to the monitor room, Now."

"Wonder what old Bat's want with me?" asked Hal as he looked at the group he was talking to, all of them shrugged. and then resumed there talk while Hal ventured on to the monitor room. As he entered, he immediately wanted to turn and not return, for he seen a look on Bruce that was less than subtle.

"Hal, you have a visitor, he says, you're his friend and that his name is Saint Waler, ring any bells?" Hal Nodded his head towards Batm in recognition at the name and affiliation of the man.

"He is a member of the Blue Lantern Corps. and also a recruit people into the Blue Lanterns when a ring begins to act up, and follows its guidance to the planet that holds the wielder of the Blue power rings choosing." explained Hal as he waited for the Blue Lantern to show up to give him an explanation for this sudden drop in.

"Hello Hal Jordan, it is so nice to meet you again." said Saint Walker as he entered the room. "Heey Saint, what bring you here to my neck of the woods." Saint Walker Smiled at him and did a curt bow towards Hal be for he continued further with his explanation of the reason why he was here.

"I'm here because this power ring began to act up and so it led me to this planet, so I decided, seeing that you are a famous Green Lantern, you could help whomever this ring choose be in the right mindset when I tell the person the news." Hal nodded his head at what Saint Walker explained to him.

"Well then, lead on Saint, let's find this new Lantern." The two left the monitor room, leaving Batman in solitude once more. He just sighed and went back to the monitor and check out if there was a mission that needed the Young Justice to participate in.

"I must say Hal Jordan, your friend is in a very negative mind set, is he always like this on the station?" asked Saint Walker as they traveled down the hall and to one of the zeta portals. Hal sighed and cautiously looked around to see if the Dark Knight followed them.

After he verified the area he spoke to the Blue Lantern, "No, it's just that he and his sidekick got into an argument and so his sidekick quit on him and is a now full time member of this group of next generation heros, we call them Young Justice." Hal explained as they walked.

"The two must have been close if he is acting the way he is now?"

"They were close, but hey, if the kid wants to go solo, I say let him, it will only strengthen him further, and help him develop more without being watched all the time."

As Hal said that they reached the portal and he typed in a pass code to the nearest zeta portal that is in place were the next Lantern is. Hal seen the coordinates to the portal and was puzzled by it. Saint Walker seen the puzzled look on his face and questions Hal on it . "Hal, why is it you look confused?"

"Well Saint, it seems that you might meet some of Young Justice, because according to your ring, the person is at Mt. Justice?"

"So the ring has chosen a hero of this world, how odd, usually it is one that no one knows about."

"I wonder..."

"You wonder what Hal Jordan?"

"It's nothing, just wondering who is a good candidate for the ring is all, and I think I have a rough idea."

"Well then we better be off and see who it is the ring has chosen."

the Two Lanterns entered the zeta portal, and then we transported to the tunnel in Mt. Justice. **"Now entering Green Lantern H-01" **when the computer said the verification of the hero that came into the cave, the team who were gathered there rushed to the portal entrance, all but Dick who calmly walked in his civilian clothes, and a pair of sunglasses on.

As he walked up he looked at the grey alien that was wearing a blue version of the Green Lantern suits. "Hey GL, who's the guy next to you?" questioned Robin as he still looked at the grey alien. When Hal was about to answer. Befor Hal could explain, the Blue Lantern ring ripped it self from Saint walkers hand and then it shot forward to Dick and placed it self on his right index finger.

Then his appearance changed instead of his civilian clothing, he wore now a black skin tight suit with a blue v shape on his chest that extends to his shoulders and down his arms to his middle two fingers, in the middle of the v was a blue symbol close to that of the Green Lantern symbol, and lastly a blue mask with white lenses. Dick looked around him and seen the looks everyone gave him.

He followed her gaze to his body and seen what the ring done to him. He looked back up once more and looked at Hal, he took an inhale of air and began to speak. "GL, why am I wearing a blue version of a Green Lanterns suit?" Hal was then reeled back by his question.

"Well you see Dick, this is a friend of mine, his name is Saint Walker, and he is a Blue Lantern, and you see Blue Lanterns are like Green Lanterns, but instead of them being powered by willpower, they are fueled by hope, and hope is a lacking thing, but I guess you are now the guardian of that hope now." explained Hal.

"So does that mean I have all your powers GL?" questioned Dick.

"Why yes young one, you have all the powers of the Green Lantern, but you have some extra abilities as well. Blue Lanterns can heal wounds and regenerate lost body parts, the ring's power can be supplemented with the hope of other living beings; for instance, Me and a friend of mine Warth were able to reduce a dying sun's age by 8.6 billion years because of the hope emanating from the inhabitants of a nearby planet. A blue ring can negatively impact the performance of rings on the opposite side of the emotional spectrum.

It can neutralize the corruptive effects of red power rings, block the energy-stealing properties of orange rings as well as nullify its side effects on the bearer of it, and drain the power of yellow power rings. Conversely, a blue ring can charge a green power ring to twice its maximum power level. This effect can also negatively impact a green ring, as close proximity to the Blue Central Power Battery will overcharge a green ring, causing it to implode taking the user's hand with it."

"That... is ... so cool!" yelled dick as he lifted up the power ring up high. the others looked at him and all smiled at him, for they knew he was having a difficult time trying to become something other than his hero alias Robin. Saint Walker went up to and held his hand on dicks shoulder. "Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps young lantern, now here take this blueLantern charger, and recite what I say. In fearful day, in raging night,

with strong hearts full, our souls ignite, when all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars- for hope burns bright!"

Dick nodded his head and placed his ring in the center of the lantern and began to speak the oath. "In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite, when all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars- for hope burns bright!" the ring began to glow even more, engulfing the room in a luminescent blue light.

When all settled down the lantern was gone, and Dick smiling. "You are now officially the first blue lantern of Earth uum,... sorry, I didn't seem to catch your name?" said Saint Walker as he laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment from the less than dramatic introduction.

Dick smiled and then said to Saint walker, "Call me Nightwing." Saint Walker smiled at him and nodded his head. "Very well Nightwing, I wish to take you over to Odym so you could control your ring further. If you do well you might be able to finish in one year or so."

Nightwing nodded his head and turned towards his team, "Guys, I need to learn how to control my powers, so until I come back, I leave Megan in charge till I come back." said Nightwing as he turned towards Megan. "Are you ready to take on this responsibility, or do you want someone else to take control?" he asked.

Megan shook her head no and smiled at him and gave him hug, soon after Wally came by to join in, then Artemis, and finally Conner. After a while the hug broke and Nightwing turned to Saint Walker and nodded his head. Saint Walker came to him and took him outside, but before Nightwing left he turned to the entrance were the others were and said simply.

"I hate to be the one to tell Batman I'm going, luckily one of you will have to, see ya." with that he took flight with help from Saint Walker and sailed to the Blue Lantern Home world Odym. The team paled then heard the incoming message, and the sender of said mission. "Hey is that a bird!" said Wally, and as everyone turned to look he sped off out of the cave and leaving the rest of the team to tell the Batman the his bird left the planet.

**Done! I hope you guys like this story, and that you enjoy it and get a few chuckels out of it, and I want to say I had this story in my mind so long and I hope I get good reaction to this because I like to continue this, if not, well I will just bring it down, so bye everyone also R&R**

_**If you don't Review then I'm gonna shoot a baby, two puppies, three nuns, a pair of really nice running shorts, and a polar bear... and your PS3**_

_**Let the light Guide you to a better world This is Shadow 00 Exia Soaring for a better world.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I couldn't wait for much of a good enough response, so I said fuck it, and I'm continuing this story till the people of fanfiction says stop. But I'm being serious here, if this story isn't to your liking, don't flame, just review about some of the things that are wrong and I'll see if I can change what the problem is, after all, you are the reader, I'm just the humble author. Enough of that though, now here to introduce this story is my former Oc, now my co. announcer Richard Knight.**

**Richard: Hey people, it is that special time of year when love blooms and I get, (Wrong intro, this is rise of true hope.) Oh, sorry about that I have been informed that this is the new story "The rise of true hope," my bad, I'm sorry for my own confusion.**

**Now on to the review recognition thing that I do to get the names of people who reviewed the current chapter that the author posted, so here I go.**

**Guest: You are a lucky man then, for the author, how do I put this, isn't a big fan of the PS3, and for Dick being ooc, well the author is using a more mature Richard Grayson, for this story, meaning he used Robin from the old batman show, so he acted out of terms with Batman because this is his need of standing out that is finally showing.**

**Son of Erebus god of Shadows: I hope you like this chapter, for it was your review that got the author to begin this second chapter, so thank you and we hope you your stories do great as well, by the way the author is more of a Perlia Percy/ Thalia.**

**As I said before, the story is planned out for the most part, so if this story gets enough favorites, fallows, and reviews, my creator shall continue this story, so please help us get this story up and running.**

**Now I'm off to go defend the magical land of women, food, drinks and equality, GO ROBOT UNICORN!**

**Me: Well that is a bit awkward now was it? Eh, now you heard what the guy said, skip the rest in black and get to the story why don't you, unless you like reading the rights thing. Also this shall be a bit AUish, there will be noticeable changes to the events of the time stream, but none that would affect it too much**

**Well here it goes, I don't, nor have I ever owned any of the DC thing, for if I did, Wonder woman and Batman would've had a child, and both married, Batman would have actually cut loose during the invasion of that giant grey guy, who's name escapes me. Also a Hal and Hawkgirl paring, not John and Hawkgirl, again, it is only because Hal is my favorit GL.**

**Well that is out now here are the parts of speech for you guys.**

"I'm done being your sidekick" Talking

'_I can finally be free and take flight' thinking_

**(Search around back while I distract them) telepathic communication.**

_**(I am the almighty author)**_

"**Now entering Nightwing, A-01"**

**Nightwing meet Robin**

**Mount Justice 2013 July 7, 13:16**

The once cheerful and happy mountain is in silence, it had been six months since the original team last seen Nightwing, and in that time frame, they gained a replacement robin. The team in the beginning was furious, for a week passed when they told Batman about Nightwings departure from their world.

The rebuttal to them when he sent out a new robin to replace their friend was a rebuttal to them that no matter what, if they didn't know him out of costume a robin shall always come to replace the previous one. It took awhile for the team to adjust to the new Robin, who was as opposite to their teammate as possible.

They all had their own private thoughts on the new Robin, Wally just seen him as an actor playing Robin to help them cope, but no matter what the new Robin did, his friend Dick Grayson shall always be the original and true Robin you shall ever meet, for he was a true friend to Wally.

Artemis, she just thought of him as a new partner, not a replacement friend nor a replacement listener when she couldn't go to Wally for some things. Nightwing to her, was by far her best friend, and knew he could keep secrets well, she often thought of him past that, but knew Wally was with her, and so she accepted Nightwings friendship.

Conner, to him he was like a brother that helped out a lot within his mind, he often felt protective of him as well, and knew that someday he would become leader of the team, and to him there wouldn't be a better person for the job, even his own girl friend didn't diminish that though.

Lastly Megan, she knew Nightwing simply as the funny little brother that got under people's skins, but would be missed greatly if he vanished, to her Nightwing was a brother figure to all of them, and a little more as well, she often turned to thinking about him and how he helped Kuldar lead each of the missions, and used that style within their missions, but to her she wouldn't ever be a sufficient replacement for him.

They knew though that he shall return and lead once more, but until then they have to settle with Robin II, the team seen how he does things, and to say the least, he is the boy terror to their friends boy wonder. When he fought, he held nothing back, breaking limbs, torturing his enemies physically or mentally.

When the team confronted him, he only remarked with his own speech, "Look, you may not like how I do things, but at least I get results from them, also I have no intentions of doing what the old Robin did, but now this, I'm not here to replace him in your lives, I'm only here to help with the missing man power that you guys left open." after he said that the team responded to him well enough, but never did they think of him in the same light as there friend.

Now, they hit that rare spot within their schedules were the world seems to take a break and call a truce on both side of the eternal struggle of good and evil for a set time. They resulted to laying about in the cave doing various activities, "So I need two eggs, three teaspoons of shortening..."

"Oh man, is Megan cooking again?" asked Wally as he held his stomach and seen the heads of his friends, and Robin as well nod. Wally's eyes bugged out and so he ran out of the room faster than any other time he done. The others didn't blame him, they never had the gut to tell Megan that her cooking wasn't the best, and that they rather eat fresh dirt, but because she was there friend and Robin was threaten by Conner to not tell her, they all went by her cooking as fast as they can then later barf out there entire dinner.

"Is she making chocolate cookies?" asked Artemis as she whispered into Conners ear, he nodded his head. Artemis was then flat on the couch in a thinking position. _'Strange, she only makes those cookies only when Nightwing asks her to, because it is the only edible thing she can make."_

**An hour later.**

"Ok guys, come get some of the cookies!" Megan yelled as she placed the cookies on a plate. The team walked up to the table and each took one, Megan's eyes were wide and bright, as well full of hope. "Come on, take a bite it won't be bad." everyone reached for a cookie and when it was near them they took a single bite, and none were expecting a sweet and delectable taste.

Artemis rose an eyebrow, so she started questioning Megan, "Hey Megan, don't you only make these cookies only if Nightwing asked you to make them?" Megan broke out into a small sweat and began rubbing the back of her hair. She started chuckling and taking small steps backwards.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, well guys you see..."

"What!" Yelled out the team in unisense

"It's true, Nightwing contacted me and said that his training is now complete, so he is coming back here, and asked me to make the cookies." The rest of the team were reeling back from the news. All but Jason were starting to move about the mountain at a rapid pace.

Wally brought out a banner that he kind of doubted that he would use, Artemis and Megan began to place up the banner, Conner went over to Wally and took the other end of the welcome home banner. Jason stood back, and observed the entire fiasco, "Hmph, they sure are going through a lot of trouble for a guy who abandoned them so he could go 'train'."

Jason then continued to look on and he felt his heart began to gain weight, it was hurting, but not of true pain. Jason knew what it was, as he looked on this team, he only seen a family. A family ready to greet there brother, and main support beam. Jason began to shift forward, but stopped himself, continuing to stay in the shadows.

It took them an hour to decorate the whole mountain entrance, and the cake was almost finished, even though Megan wanted to cook it herself the others wanted her to make some more cookies while they took care of the baking. The cake was chocolate, with black icing and blue lettering and the blue lantern sign.

They all took in a sigh of relief and viewed their work, each of them feeling pride within themselves. "Well what do we do to kill time before he comes through that tunnel." asked Wally as he continued to stare at their handy work. There gazes shifted around the cave to see what could possibly be a great time killer.

"Oh I know, how about we all get dressed for his arrival." commented Megan as she thought more into what they could do to prepare. The others smiled at her idea, and as a group left, leaving only Robin back in the cave. He sighed and walked to the couch and turned on the t.v. hoping something could take all of the events from his head and toss them out, for all his thoughts revolved around his meeting with the original Robin.

It was almost time for Nightwing to come and the team, excluding Robin, were all dressed in a more formal attire, Wally went with a yellow suit and a red tie, along with a red mask. Connor just dressed in a normal tux, black suit and red tie, Megan wore a blue sparkly dress and a blue beret. Lastly Artemis had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a green skin tight shirt and her hair in curls.

The tub finally lit, and everyone waited with baited breath, all too timid to take a second look to see any flaws. **"Now entering Robin A-01" **announced the computer, the others got sheepish at that, for ever since Robin came on board they didn't see a reason to change the old entrance name.

"Computer, change name and verification to Nightwing BL-01" said a man in a blue and black uniform. When they seen there friend appear from the tube, they all rushed in and tackled him to the ground without hesitation. Nightwing was caught off guard for a moment then a laugh began to emanate from him, and soon the others followed, while Jason stood behind watching this all acore.

"Ok, ok guys I need to get up." said Nightwing as he smiled towards his friends, they stood up from the ground and Connor offered a hand to the Blue Lantern. He accepted it and came up from the ground, he brushed off some dirt off his shoulder and looked at each one of his teammates, he then averted his gaze away from them and looked at the darkest corner of the cave, he felt a presence within the shadows and so he made his way towards the corner.

Jason was wide eyed and was feeling uneasy when his gaze was met by Nightwing, his uneasiness soon increased when he seen the former Robin walk towards his spot. He didn't move a muscle though, and awaited the inevitable meeting with Nightwing. Nightwing stopped when he could clearly see the red on his old Robin costume. In it was a boy about the age of thirteen with caucasian skin.

Jason kept a straight face when he was faced by Nightwing, he could see the former Robins face was filled with confusion. As he was about to speak Wally ran toward the Blue Lantern and Robin, getting between them. "Nightwing, this is Robin, Robin this is Nightwing, now shake hands." Jason looked away not wanting to meet the glare he was sure Nightwing had.

"Hey there Robin it nice to finally meet you, I'm Nightwing the predecessor to the Robin title, also the original." said Dick as he extended a hand towards Jason. Jason on his end was surprised, shocked and weary to the outstretched hand. "Wait what? I thought you might be in rage because I stole your Robin persona, and try to throw me out." Dick let out his infamous cackle which sent shivers down everyone's spine.

After he was done he settled himself down and sent a warm smile towards Jason and smiled while shaking his head. "You honestly believed that I would be angered by that, granted I was a bit angered when I got word about a replacement Robin, but now I'm glad to meet you and I hope that we get to know one another during our time as partners." Jason looked at him for a moment and seen the same hand he had outstretched before, he grabbed it and shook it.

"I hope so as well Nightwing, by the way how did you know about me in the first place, you were on a planet several light years away?" Asked Jason. "Well I get monthly reports from GL on how the team does, he even traveled back and forth to deliver messages from me to Megan, and he mentioned that there was a new Robin. By the way, Megan, I never heard about Batgirl joining the team?"

"That seems to be on me Nightwing, when Batman found me and trained me Batgirl refused to join a team with a replacement Robin." Nightwing was surprised, but it was then turned to anger, but he quickly got that under control with the help of his ring. "Is she still in Gotham Robin?" Jason nodded his head. Nightwing turned to his friends "Guy's I need to handle this situation, mind saving me and my new buddy hear a piece of the cake?"

"Sure we will Bro, now go handle this okey." said Wally as he ran to Nightwings right already eating a piece of his cake. Nightwing smiled at his friends antics and signaled Jason to follow him towards the Zeta tube.

**Done for now, I am glad to get this out of my plate, now to tell you guys right now, I'm a fan of Jason Todd, he is my second favorite Robin within the line of Robins, because he turns into such a badass himself, now to tell you guys this now, Tim Drake is my fourth favorite Robin so I may or may not put him in, maybe pass him up for the much darker Damian, how isn't dead god dammit, HE SHALL RISE ONCE MORE! If not then meh, at least Nightwing is still around. a People I also want your opinion, should Dick be together with Zatanna, if not then who, just review.**

_**Let the light Guide you to a better world This is Shadow 00 Exia Soaring for a better world.**_


End file.
